


Harder

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some porn with choking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on prompt at teenwolfkink on LJ.  
> Prompt: Stiles is not a submissive bottom, and when they have sex he discovers that Derek will say yes to anything.

“Ugh, c'mon Derek, _harder_.” Stiles whined, arching his back and pushing back against the newest toy he'd talked Derek into using. He'd presented it, calling it 'Black Betty' when he did so. Derek twisted it slightly and pushed it in further, yanking on the leash that was latched to the leather collar—the only thing Stiles was wearing—and effectively shutting him up. Stiles gave a strangled moan and shoved himself back further into it.

Derek growled and wrapped the leash around his hand, making it almost uncomfortable as he held Stiles in place. Stiles let him. Black Betty all but disappeared then and was roughly pushed back in, rubbing over his prostate in the process. He gave a choked sound in response and Derek leaned down to mouth at his exposed neck, mumbling against his skin. “God you're so hot.”

His favourite part of sex with Derek? He didn't feel the need to hold back or not do something with Stiles. Sure, Stiles usually had to bring it up first, but Derek was _all for it_. Initially he'd been careful and way too vanilla for Stiles to have any fun, but now...

Derek released the leash a little, giving Stiles more room to move. He hung his head down and took a deep breath, listening to the rustle of cloth and the unzipping of Derek's pants. He'd been fully clothed during the whole thing, just now disrobing while Stiles waited impatiently. He knows not to complain, though, because Derek doesn't like it when he's mouthy. Black Betty is still deep in him and he clenches around the dildo, sinking his teeth into his lower lip at a bad attempt to not whimper.

When Derek came back, he gave a good thrust with Black Betty before gathering up the leash in his hand again and removing the new toy completely. Derek hunched over him, talking low in his ear while he rubbed his dick over the cleft of Stiles' ass. He almost couldn't focus on the words, but a reminding jostle of his collar was all he needed to pay attention. “Anything else you want to try tonight?”

Stiles had to actually think—see if he could come up with something different that he was into or just let Derek have his way with him. He groaned. That actually sounded nice. Derek growled and humped against him gently, waiting for his answer. “Use your words, Stiles.”

“Oh God, just anything, damn it.” This didn't seem to appease Derek though, and he tightened his hold on the leash, making Stiles whine. His voice was more growl than it was normally when he spoke against Stiles' ear again.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Want to try that again?” Derek's free hand, meanwhile, ran down his side and grabbed roughly at his ass before his fingers prodded at his loosened hole. Stiles almost couldn't form words.

“Choke me while you fuck me. Fill me up and leave me leaking.” He was always oddly bold when giving Derek directions. Derek always agreed, though, so perhaps he liked it. The next thing he knew he was flipped over and the leash was dropped, one hand circling his throat even as Derek reached down to hook an ankle over his shoulder. His hips were raised up and his dick was hard, pre-cum dribbling onto his stomach as Derek pushed at his entrance with the head of his cock. Their eyes met as he pushed in, the leftover lube from Black Betty the only thing to slick the way.

At first Derek thrusted slow and steady, pausing each time he was fully sheathed. His hand closed around Stiles' throat, squeezing tight for a while before releasing and letting Stiles catch his breath for a moment. He picked up the pace when Stiles squirmed, trying to push back and meet his thrusts. They were sharper, harder now and Stiles could just barely make a keening noise, watching Derek as he moaned above him. Derek's eyes slipped shut and his hips moved faster, the headboard of the bed slapping against the wall and making Stiles glad his Dad was absolutely nowhere around.

As Derek got closer he leaned down, holding Stiles' throat for longer as he kissed him, his tongue plundering Stiles' mouth until he shot his load. Stiles let out a strangled groan against Derek's mouth as the hot cum filled his ass. It took him a moment, but once Derek had recovered, he thrusted ever so gently as his hands released Stiles' throat. While his thumb brushed back and forth, sometimes snagging on the leather collar, his other ventured down to jack him off. He hardly needed anything—a few strong strokes and Stiles was cumming, hot stripes landing over Derek's hand and his own belly. He was sure that some of it hit Derek's chest too, but he was much too involved in the sloppy kisses to care.


End file.
